OS Pauvre poisson
by caropat07
Summary: Une soirée avec des vampires. Une partie d'échec. Un gage donné par Emmett. Ca aurait pû être une soirée tranquille...


**Bonjour**

**Petit OS (très petit) pour celles qui ne peuvent pas sortir aujourd'hui... Je tiens à préciser que je n'y connais pas grand-chose (et encore, c'est un euphémisme) en jeu d'échec. Bella est encore humaine, les Cullen sont vampires.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennennt pas, à part le poisson. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span>Pauvre Poisson<span>

**_Pov Bella_**

J'étais seule à la villa des Cullen avec les garçons. Carlisle était à l'hôpital, et Esmée et les filles avaient décidé d'aller chasser entre filles. Ca aurait pû être une soirée tranquille...

Jasper et Edward s'étaient mis en tête de faire une partie d'échec, et, va savoir pourquoi, ce fut à Emmett de désigner le vainqueur, mais surtout de donner un gage au perdant. Bien sûr, le jeu devait se faire à égalité : Edward ne devait pas lire dans l'esprit de Jasper, ayant le droit de focaliser son esprit sur n'importe qui ou quoi excepté Jasper, et lui-même ne devait pas utiliser son don.

-Alors, c'est d'accord, dit Jasper. Emmett, à toi de donner le départ.

Jasper et Edward se mirent en position, la main levée sur l'échiquier. Il avait été décidé qu'ils joueraient à vitesse humaine pour que je puisse moi aussi "profiter du spectacle", comme avait dit Emmett.

Jasper joua le premier coup, Edward le suivant, etc… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques pions sur le plateau. Là, le jeu se fit moins rapide, et chacun chercha une stratégie.

-Jasper, on a dit : pas de don !

En effet, il cherchait à influencer Edward grâce à son pouvoir, mais Edward y résistait. Jasper avança sa reine, laissant son roi sans défense, et Edward fit avancer sa tour en direction de la reine de Jasper. Les deux frères se regardèrent, chacun avec le sourire, sûrs de gagner tous les deux. Soudain, Edward avança son fou.

-Echec et mat, Jasper !

Edward se mit à esquisser une petite danse tandis que Jasper râlait que c'était un coup monté et qu'Emmett riait beaucoup.

-Alors, demandai-je innocemment, quel est le gage pour Jasper ?

-Oh, c'est simple ! Expliqua Emmett avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Tu vois le poisson rouge de Bella ?

En effet, lors de la foire de Forks, j'avais gagné un poisson rouge, enfin Edward m'avait beaucoup aidé je l'avoue, et Edward avait acheté un aquarium pour l'animal. Il avait été installé dans le salon, pour qu'il voit du monde. Depuis, à chaque fois que je venais chez les Cullen, je m'en occupais.

-Ah non ! Protestai-je. Laisse-le tranquille !

J'avais bien une petite idée de ce qu'il demanderait (embrasser mon poisson), et il n'en était pas question. Cependant il nous bluffa tous.

-Eh bien, continua Emmett, tu dois le mordre !

-Hein ?

Notre étonnement fut unanime. Emmett était plié de rire et Jasper arborait une mine franchement dégoûtée. Et moi, j'étais bien décidée à sauver mon poisson, d'une part parce que c'était Edward qui m'avait aidé à le gagner, mais aussi parce que j'étais révoltée par l'idée de tuer ce poisson qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

-Eh ! Non Emmett ! C'est MON poisson !

-Ah, toi aussi tu m'as laissé décider Bella ! Tu dois te soumettre ! Allez Jasper ! Si tu ne le fais pas, ce sera pire !

-Que pourrait-il y avoir de pire que ça ? M'insurgeai-je.

-Je trouverai _très_ facilement ! Ricana le plus idiot des Cullen. Jasper, tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, ça ira, grommela celui-ci.

Jasper, la mort dans l'âme, prit mon poisson, le sortit de l'eau, et le regarda se débattre, d'un air encore plus dégoûté qu'avant, tandis que je me débattais, moi, dans les bras d'Emmett qui m'empêchait de sauver mon poisson. En même temps, aurais-je eu la moindre chance face à un vampire ? Jasper de surcroît ?

-Oui oui, tu dois bien mordre dedans ! Ricana Emmett, me retenant et mimant le geste.

-Toi et tes gages idiots, grogna Jasper. Je te le ferais payer !

-Tu aurais pu être plus sympa, tempéra Edward. Ce pauvre poisson ne t'a rien fait ! En plus, il est à Bella, pas à toi !

Je remerciai mentalement mon amoureux, mais Emmett ne semblait pas touché par ce plaidoyer.

-Vous me connaissez, non ? Il ne fallait pas me tenter ! Jasper, si tu ne le croques pas d'ici dix secondes, ton gage sera mille fois pire ! Et très humiliant ! Et je ferai participer Alice... Je suis sûr qu'elle en sera ravie !

Jasper mordit dedans, extrêmement dégoûté, et but le sang de mon pauvre poisson qui se tortilla quelques instants. Je me mis à taper Emmett, du plus fort que je pus, mais je ne réussis qu'à me faire mal.

-Beurk ! lança Jasper, avant de courir après Emmett qui m'avait lâchée, anticipant la réaction de ses frères.

-Va le tuer ! Ordonnai-je à Edward, à moitié hystérique.

Il partit à la poursuite d'Emmett, lui aussi, et je me promis une revanche lorsque je serai vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Des avis ? Une pensée pour ce pauvre poisson ?<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Bisous**


End file.
